The monkey team discovers Fanfiction
by roxan1930
Summary: One day Otto is on the laptop and when he finds  he call the team and together they discide to read some stories.


**Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHG.**

**The monkey team discovers Fanfiction**

"GUYS COME HERE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Otto's voice called though the robot and a moment later the rest of the team came runnung in the room where the green monkey was sitting with a laptop in his lap.

"What's wrong, Otto?" Chiro asked as he and the other looked at him.

"I've found something you won't believe!" Otto yelled and then showed the laptop to the others.

"?" Chiro read out loud.

"Unleash your imagination….." Antauri continued.

"What is this for site, Otto?" Nova asked.

"From what I got, it's a fansite where people who have a acount or something like that can make stories they made up about cartoons, movies, books and more!" Otto explained grinning.

"And just look what happens if I go to cartoons." He continued and clicked on the link.

"I don't understand… what the…. 'Super Robot Monkey Team'? But that's us!" Sparx yelled.

"Why are we put in cartoons while we are real?" Gibson asked and when none of them thew they just shrugged it off.

"Let's read some stories! It might be fun!" Nova cheered and Otto clicked on their name and it showed a big page full of stories.

After Otto made sure all the stories would be english and complete he clicked 'Go' and the page showed less stories.

"Let's read this one!" Otto yelled and clicked on a story named 'just another strange day' by 'EvilAntauri'.

"Before anyone could ask, no I don't know why someone makes a authorname using my name." Antauri said when he noticed the others staring at him.

After a while they finished reading and all had blank looks on their faces.

"Wow that's a great song!" Otto yelled and started singing and soon he was joined by Chiro and Sparx while the others covered their ears.

"Nova, you're not going to kiss me now, right?" Antauri yelled over the sound to the yellow monkey as he slowly walked away from her.

"Don't worry Antauri, I'm not interested in you like that!" she yelled back and sighed in relief when the others stopped singing.

"Allright… Now that that's over we can read another story." Gibson said and clicked on another story named 'Truth or Dare' by 'roxan1930'.

While they were reading that story they had a few good laughs like when Sparx gave Gibson a lecture about gravity, when Chiro had to cross-dress and sing, Antauri who painted his fur pink and was almost hugged to death by Jinmay, Nova had to prank-call Mister Jeepers owner, Sparx had to stop flirting with Nova and Otto who had to destroy a chocolate bar.

"HAHAHA OKAY…. Okay….. that was pretty good." Chiro said after he calmed down a little earning nods from the others.

After a while of looking they clicked on a story named 'Antauri' by 'Mind of the Childishly Naive'.

After they finished reading everyone smiled.

"We really are glad you're back Antauri." Nova said as she gently grabbed the silver monkey's hand while the other nodded.

"I feel really loved." Antauri said smiling and blushing a little.

"GROUP HUG!" Otto screamed and before Antauri had the time to react the others tackle-hugged him and it took him two hours to get Chiro, Gibson, Sparx and Nova to let go of him and another two hours with them all working together to get Otto to let go.

"So…. What's next?" Sparx asked after they finnally pulled Otto off of Antauri.

"What about this one?" Nova asked as she took control of the laptop and clicked on a story named 'Together We Are One' by 'Hikari Nami'.

Everyone smiled again as they read that story.

"Man, sound like our princess can draw really beautiful pictures." Sparx sais as he wrapped his arms around Nova's shoulders while she blushed.

"It's just a story guys." she told them.

"That may be but maybe you can try to draw and will those pictures be even more beautiful then in this story." Gibson told her smiling when she looked like she was thinking it over.

"Allright, tomorrow I'll go and buy some stuff to draw with and I'll give it a try." she said after a while.

"Next story please!" Chiro screamed and clicked a story named 'The Dreaded Crunching Noise' by 'Minstrel of the Mint'.

This was another story that made everyone laugh a lot and blush at one small part.

When they where done Sparx grinned and yelled "OH YEAH! I GET THE GIRL! WHO'S THE MONKEY? I'M THE MONKEY! YEAH YEAH YEAH!" while doing a little happy-dance.

"Why did I stick my head in a tiolet?" Chiro asked as the other chuckled.

"I want some pickles." Otto said and started to walk towards the kitchen when Nova grabbed his tail and said "Sorry Otto but I'm not in the mood to hear crunching for the rest of the day."

"Hey guys, Antauri has already clicked on the next story named 'Solitude During Tea Time' by 'Layla Fairy'." Gibson told them while he tried to control Sparx who was still cheering.

After everyone finished reading that story Antauri and Nova blushed, Chiro, Otto and Gibson chuckled and Sparx glared.

"NOVA IS MINE!" the red monkey yelled and tried to tackle Antauri but he was held back by Otto and Gibson.

"Uhm…. How about we read the next story?" Antauri suggested as he was feeling a little uncomftorble.

"YEAH! GREAT IDEA!" Nova yelled as she pushed the laptop in Antauri's face because she also felt uncomftorble.

Without even looking at what he was doing Antauri clicked on a story named 'Loosen Up' by 'Neko-Meeca'.

"That's not how I met Nova!" Antauri yelled as he looked at the laptop with a confused look.

"Antauri, it's just a story but the author is right about you needing to loosen up so tomorrow when I'm going in the city I want you to come with me so just the two of u scan have some fun together and I don't want any buts because you are coming and that is that." Nova told him.

"Next!" Otto yelled and clicked on a story named 'J'ust 'N'ot 'A'fraid' by 'Hikari Nami'.

After they finished reading Chiro, Otto, Sparx and Gibson glared at Nova and Antauri who were doing their best not to laugh but fail and burst out laughing so hard they grabbed onto eachother as support to lean on but only fell down together.

"I'm not afraid in the dark!" Otto huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you show us?" Nova asked and turned off the light earning a loud girly scream from the green monkey.

When she turned the light back on she saw Otto hugging Chiro's leg with a terrified look on his face.

"Why don't we stop reading this stories for today? I believe all of us are getting a little to wrapped up in those stories even while we know their not real and if we just remember the name of this site we can always go back to it and read more." Gibson suggested when he saw Nova grinning like a maniac at Otto when she saw him holding Chiro's leg so he discided to help his friend.

"Yeah, it's also time for dinner." Chiro agreed and with that Gibson closed the laptop and they all walked into the kitchen.

**The End**

**Hope you enjoyed it and remember to R&R and read my other stories! Bye! *waves***


End file.
